The Lost Prince
by TheScene01
Summary: The Britannia Imperial Family is betrayed by Charles' older brother, who places a curse upon the family. In the chaos as everyone escapes 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia gets left behind and goes missing. The Imperial Family is scattered and separated from each other with plans to meet in the future. Ten years later...Full Sumarry inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Massacre

**TheScene01 here. Criticism is appreciated but please no flames!**

**A/N: **This is my first Code Geass Story and also it's an Anastasia Story Version story. So please no flames. I hope you guys will enjoy it! Also, there may be some parts where Lelouch is OOC. So be warned and this is a yoai Suzaku x Lelouch story though not sure might turn out to be Shounenai. Just have to wait and see. Also, this story was a suggestion from MichieKitty81, who wanted an Anastasia Code Geass Story so she got one. Hope ya like it bestie~!

Also, I know this Chapter is short but bare with me. It will get better in the next chapter.

**Summary: **The Britannia Imperial Family is betrayed by Charles' older brother, who places a curse upon the family. In the chaos as everyone escapes 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia gets left behind and goes missing. The Imperial Family is scattered and separated from each other with plans to meet in the future. Ten years later a search is still in progress for the lost prince, who is at the time an orphan searching for answers about his life and missing memories of 10 years. With only a single clue of who he is Lelouch sets out on a journey to get to the Imperial Capital Pendragon. But ends up meeting people he once knew that he doesn't remember. Now being reunited with his best friend and family, Lelouch hopes to regain his memories. But someone wants him dead and Suzaku isn't willing to lose him again without a fight.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING of Code Geass. I've watched the anime series but own nothing of it.

**Chapter 1: The Massacre**

It was a winter night in Japan as snow fell from the sky in light snowflakes. Many people were within a palace called the Aries Villa. There were many dancers throughout the ballroom. The women wearing dresses of elegant designs and the men wore the only the best. The Aries Villa in Japan was livelier than ever. There was one in the homeland of Britannia which had been burned down and one was then built in Japan to show case Britannia's rein over Japan now called Area 11. However, that never stopped the rebellions that certain Japanese still held against the Britannians and the Imperial Family. In fact there was a certain group there were two groups that were the ring leaders of the rebellions. One called the Black Knights and the other was The Order. Marianne vi Britannia stood near the thrown holding herself and standing with her head held high in confidence. Charles zi Britannia, emperor of Britannia sat at the thrown watching over the ballroom. Lelouch stood at his mother's side wearing a lavender coat with a pure white sash and black dress pants. His raven black hair reached down to just about brush his shoulders and his violet eyes scanning the ballroom as if searching for something...someone. He smiled when he saw a figure dressed in a light blue dress with a darker shade of blue ribbons were worn in bows in her long blonde hair. She was on the dance floor dancing with a young boy that loosely resembled Lelouch but had blonde hair. Euphemia was chatting happily with her older sister, Cornelia. Euphemia wore her pink hair up in a ponytail in a single white ribbon while her dress was a soft pink that scrunched up near the bottom and reached the floor and the sleeves were in slits. Cornelia unlike the rest was dressed similarly to a knight and paid no heed to the dance floor. Lelouch smiled as he left his mother's side as Charles motioned for him to come forward with Nunally, who happily skipped over. Charles smiled at each of them. Unbeknownst to them a young boy with dark brown hair and deep green eyes was watching them.

"Suzaku back to work!"

"Yes, sir!" and he ran off.

"Lelouch I know you don't want Nunally to return to Pendragon with me but that's why we got you a gift," Charles said, motioning towards Nunally.

Nunally pulled out a small white and gold, heart shaped locket. She smiled at her older brother.

"I know it's a bit girlie but watch this," she placed it in a palm sized, circular object that was gold with navy blue designs. There was a heart shaped space in the side that the locket was placed in and the lid of the object opened up to reveal the a knight's pin inside and music playing. It was the lullaby that Lelouch heard his mother sing many times.

"It's mother's lullaby." Lelouch smiled.

Charles nodded as he took out the locket when the lid to the music box shut and handed it to Lelouch. "Read it."

Lelouch flipped it on the back. "Forever in Pendragon Together. Really?!"

Charles nodded while smiling at his son.

But they would never be together in Pendragon. That night a dark shadow and evil had fell upon Aries Villa.

A man with long flowing blonde hair entered through the grand doors of the ballroom. There were many resounding gasps around the room as people made way for him to walk. The man had cold, calculating blue eyes and resembled that of a child.

"How dare you return to the palace," Odysseus intervened.

"Why is it such a surprise? I am his majesty's confident." the man spoke with unwavering eyes.

"Confident?" Charles mocked. "You betrayed us. I want you out of this palace."

"It is not I that betrayed you, but you who betrayed me. Charles you became side tracked and haven't fulfilled our promise. You broke our Code." the man said. "You cannot banish me no matter how much you wish it. But I can banish you with a curse. You forget what I'm capable of. Members of your family will die tonight, you'll all be scatter, and you'll each lose someone precious to you."

"V.V." Charles warned.

Then V.V. opened the palm of his hand and a bird-like mark that was engraved into his skin glowed as the gates out side broke. The chandelier hanging above dropped to the floor and shattered causing shrieks of terror to resonate throughout the place. The doors to the ballroom were broke down as individuals with guns stormed through the doors and started gunning down the inhabitants as people ran and scattered. A bullet made its way to Charles' head and he died on impact as Marianne grabbed her childrens' hands and directed them to their shared room.

"Get your coats!" she ordered as she slipped on her own.

When they had on their coats she quickly ushered them out of the room and ran down the hall like many others were.

"Wait! Father's and Nunally's gift!" Lelouch said as turned around and ran back to his room.

"Lelouch! Come back! Come back!" Marianne called as took Nunally's hand and ran after her son. "Lelouch."

There was an explosion heard outside as Lelouch picked the music box.

"Come on! Hurry!" she said as her knight Jeremiah came into the room.

"They're coming my lady!"

Marianne gasped. Then a boy with dark brown hair that was abviously an eleven came out of a door in the wall. "Here. Out this way through the servant's quarters."

He directed them to the door as foot steps approached.

"Jeremiah protect Lelouch and Nunally and I'll meet up with you." Marianne ordered with no room left to argue.

"Yes, my lady! Be safe!" he went through the door with Nunally and after Lelouch went throuh he dropped the music box.

"Wait Suzaku!"

"Go! Go!" Suzaku pushed Lelouch throuh the door and slammed it shut. Then the door to the room slammed open and Marianne was soon after gunned down after drawing a weapon.

"Where are they?" the gunned man asked.

Suzaku threw a vase and then another before he was hit behind the head and went unconscious.

"Come on, Prince Lelouch!" Jeremiah said as he was able to hoist Nunally onto the moving train followed by himself.

"Take my hand!" he called reaching out for Lelouch, who was still running to get on the moving train.

Lelouch had a loose grip that was slowly slipping.

"Don't let go!" Lelouch panicked not liking the idea of being separated from Nunally.

When Jeremiah's hand slipped from his Lelouch tripped and banged his head onto the concrete.

"No! Prince Lelouch!"

Nunally gasped. "Big Brother!"

"No, Princess Nunally! You mustn't!" Jeremiah said as he held her from jumping off the train.

"Brother!" she sobbed.

"We'll find him. I'll send out search parties to find him. I promise."

Many lives were lost that night and others destroyed. Families were scattered and separated. And Lelouch vi Britannia was never found no matter how many search parties were sent out. That was the last time Lelouch was seen and his family never saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend, Found

**TheScene01 here. Criticism is appreciated but please no flames!**

**A/N: **Hey, hope you guys liked Ch.1. Well, for clarity just like in the movie Anastasia Ch.1 was when Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunally, and the other younger princes and princesses were fairly young. Lelouch was 8 and V.V. in this is basically the guy with the magic crap going on. To clear up Suzaku's character in Ch. 1 he was a young guard in training and in this chapter Lu is not a nickname for Lelouch but the name he was given by the orphanage. Also, I know Suzaku's relationship isn't really specified in Ch.1 but you'll find out in this chapter what it is. So now continuing onward! Hope you guys like it so far. As a reminder there may be some parts where Lelouch is OOC. I myself am quite like him to an extent so be warned and this is a yoai Suzaku x Lelouch story though not sure might turn out to be Shounenai. Just have to wait and see. Also, this story was a suggestion from MichieKitty81, who wanted an Anastasia Code Geass Story so she got one. So those of you who have liked it so far thank her. She begged me to do this. Lol XD. Hope you're liking it bestie~! 3

**Summary: **The Britannia Imperial Family is betrayed by Charles' older brother, who places a curse upon the family. In the chaos as everyone escapes 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia gets left behind and goes missing. The Imperial Family is scattered and separated from each other with plans to meet in the future. Ten years later a search is still in progress for the lost prince, who is at the time an orphan searching for answers about his life and missing memories of 10 years. With only a single clue of who he is Lelouch sets out on a journey to get to the Imperial Capital Pendragon. But ends up meeting people he once knew that he doesn't remember. Now being reunited with his best friend and family, Lelouch hopes to regain his memories. But someone wants him dead and Suzaku isn't willing to lose him again without a fight.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING of Code Geass. I've watched the anime series but own nothing of it.

**Chapter 2: The Legend, Found**

_Ten Years Later..._

Suzaku walked the streets of Shinjiku. It had been ten years since that fateful day of the massacre. The same day he lost his friend that he lost someone close to him.

"Would you like this antique vase? It's Britannian." the vendor said to tourists.

Vendors and sellers made Suzaku sick. All they did was raid out the palace of Aries Villa, which had been shut down. Britannia had offered it to Japan as a peace treaty to try and keep the newly established peace but it just sat in ruin. The vendors all would go there and raid it then later sell what they found. Yet, civilians were restricted there.

"What's this about a legend I heard about?" the tourist asked.

Obviously a foreigner.

"Well, after the massacre at the Aries Villa the 11th prince, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia went missing. They say he's still alive. It's not only a rumor but a legend and mystery. No one saw him since that night. I heard his sister, Lady Nunally vi Britannia will pay a royal sum for anyone who can bring him back to her." the vendor said.

She seemed to be enjoying her day.

"Hey." Suzaku was startled out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Gino Weinberg smiling at him. Gino had blonde hair and his blue eyes were shining with a knowing look.

"Hey now! No long face. We'll find him." Gino laughed, happily trying to lighten the disheartening mood of another failure.

Gino Weinberg although he's from nobility in an act of rebellion against his family he trained hard and became a knight. Gino is the Knight of Three of the Knights of the Round. It was in his time with the Knights of the Round that he met his current girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, Anya Alstreim. Gino fell head over heels for the young, petite, pink haired Knight of Six. Suzaku was also a member of the Knights of the Round. Suzaku Kururugi was the Knight of Seven. After he had awakened to a deserted palace full of dead bodies, broken windows, and knock down doors along with Knights and medics treating the injured. The Imperial family had taken him in and he told Nunally what had happened. He went back into his training and joined Camelot with Lloyd Asplund and Cecil Croomy. He was later promoted into the Knights of the Round after spending five years of his life as a guard and four years with the Camelot team. He's been with the Knights of the Round for a whole solid year.

However, Lelouch, Emperor Charles, and Lady Marianne weren't the only loss in the Imperial Royal family. Clovis la Britannia, Odysseus eu Britannia, Guinevere su Britannia, Gabrielle la Britannia, and the twin princes Castor and Pollux eiu Britannia were all among the dead that night. Princess Cornelia had gone missing for a few years before turning up off near the wilderness badly wounded. No one had exactly taken the thrown because of a struggle among them all so until further notice Princess Nunally had taken control and had Prince Schneizel's help here and there. Everyone was waiting for one thing though. And that was the eventual return of Prince Lelouch so that he could take his rightful place as heir to the throne of Britannia.

"Why don't you take a break? Gino and I will continue the search." Anya said her pink eyes never leaving the screen of her phone.

Everyone knew that Suzaku had dedicated himself to the search of the lost prince. No one except for Nunally and Euphemia knew why though. Suzaku whenever he got wind of a search party being dispatched once again to search for Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, he would jump aboard to help at the drop of a hat. But the continued failures were starting to wear on Suzaku more and more. Anyone could see that how disheartened he'd get at another failed search for the lost prince and if you couldn't tell by that then it was the look of despair in his eyes. Gino was starting to worry about him and actually wasn't real sure about taking him along because he couldn't stand to see that look again.

"But-"

"Anya is right." Gino smiled.

"But-"

"Relax for once Suzaku. Take a load off. We'll handle it." Gino said.

"Alright," Suzaku said, defeated. "But where will you look next?"

"I say we check the surrounding area." Anya said.

"But how do you know he'll be here?" Suzaku said.

"It's worth a try and from here we can continue branching off into the nearby cities. That way he won't be under our noses without us knowing it." Gino intervened.

Suzaku nodded. "Just...call me if you find anything."

"Will do buddy." Gino grinned as Suzaku departed from the duo.

"Well, let's go," Gino said leading the female knight as he rest his arm around Anya's shoulders.

"Can we at least stop for a lunch break in a bit?" Anya asked.

Gino grinned, kissing Anya's temple. "Babe you read my mind."

"Don't I always?"

Gino grinned down at his girlfriend. "Right. So let's focus on the task at hand and hope to find a lead."

Suzaku walked through the streets sighing. He came across the Aries Villa. The doors had been boarded since it was restricted to civilians and it was to make sure they couldn't enter. Suzaku went around and in through a window sitting at a single dust filled table. There was dust everywhere. The once velvet red carpet was dulled. Suzaku sighed as he reminisced about a past he shared here. The times he visited the palace to see Euphemia, Lelouch, and Nunally.

_"Suzaku why do you come here all the time?" an eight year old Lelouch asked._

_"Because you, Nunally, and Euphemia are all here." a young Suzaku smiled._

_"That's not a reasonable enough of an answer. You're just trying to flatter me." Lelouch accused._

_"So what if I am? I'm allowed." Suzaku teased._

_Lelouch blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up! You idiot."_

_"Hey, you don't have to call me names!"_

_Lelouch and Suzaku both laughed._

_ "Well, you shouldn't loiter around. You're training to be a knight. You won't make it if you slack off."_

_ "Says who?"_

_ "The 11th Prince of Britannia says so and as your best friend I'm telling you this because...I...want to see you succeed."_

_Suzaku smiled. "Thanks, Lelouch!"_

_ "That's what friends are for."_

_ "Maybe when we're older I'll be able to become your knight!"_

_ "Maybe...but not if you keep slacking off."_

_ "Alright, alright. I can take a hint."_

_Lelouch laughed._

Suzaku sighed when he remember it was the sixth time he visited and Lelouch was starting to get suspicious of his actions. Suzaku chuckled. Lelouch did have every right to be after all they had just become friends.

"Goodbye." Lelouch waved as he was being dragged by his scarf out of the orphanage.

"Come now. There will be someone waiting for you that will give you a job. Go left and from there-"

"Bye." Lelouch waved to the other orphans, who were waving goodbye.

"Are you even listening?!" the elderly woman that took care of the orphans asked.

"Yes." Lelouch answered.

"Hmph. You've been a thorn in my side since they brought you here." she said dragging him by his lavender worn scarf to the old metal gates. "Acting like the emperor of Britannia instead of little no account you are."

Lelouch's scarf came undone as he continued to follow her as he mocked her counting on his fingers for the next words she spoke.

"Honestly, for the last ten years I fed you, I clothed you I-"

"Put the roof over my head." Lelouch finished for her.

She opened the gates looking back at him. "How is it that you can remember all that but you can't remember anything about who you are?"

"I have a clue." Lelouch said fiddling with the heart shaped white locket.

"Ah, yes. Forever in Pendragon together. So you want to go to Britannia to find your family?"

Lelouch nodded.

"Little Mr. Lu it's time you learn your place in life." she said as she shoved Lelouch's scarf in his hands and pushed him through the gates. "And be grateful, too. Forever in Pendragon." she laughed closing and locking the gates.

Lelouch sighed walking through the snow his black boots leaving footprints in the snow. He stopped at the wooden sign.

"Be grateful, Lu," he mocked the care taker. "I am grateful. Grateful to get away. Go left. I know what's left...I'll be Lu the orphan forever but if I go right maybe I can find something. Whoever gave me this locket must have cared."

He turned right heading into the nicer parts of Shinjiku. He stopped at a window where you got train tickets.

"One ticket to Pendragon." Lelouch said.

"Passport papers please." the man asked.

"Passport papers?"

"No passport papers? No ticket!" then the windows slammed shut.

"Hmph."

"Psst."

"Hm?" Lelouch look at the elder woman. "Find Alexander."

"Alexander?"

She nodded.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Lelouch asked.

"He hangs around the old palace, Aries Villa."

"Aries Villa?"

"Mhm. But you didn't hear it from me!" she looked left and right.

"Alright. Thank you." Lelouch nodded to her.

The wind blew knocking Lelouch's worn navy blue hat off his head and it landed in the snow. He sighed but as he reached for it a black cat scurried away with it.

"Hey! Give that back!" and Lelouch sprinted after it in pursuit to retrieve it.

Lelouch wasn't sure how long it was until he found himself at the place he was going to before. He was at Aries Villa. The cat scurried through the cracks of the boards in the door. Lelouch pulled the boards out and walked through looking for the cat. He sighed as he looked around. He entered what looked like a ballroom and stopped at one of the dusty tables. The cloth was lavender in color but turned into an almost gray color from years of unattendance. He touched one of the vases with his glove clad hand.

"It's strange...I feel like I've been here." Lelouch said to no one in general. "Almost like a dream."

_The music played throughout the room. A small raven black haired boy danced with a smaller blonde girl that resembled him in some ways. She was wearing a light blue dress and beamed up at the boy._

_ "Thanks for dancing with me big brother!" she laughed._

_ "Anything for you Nunally," the boy smiled down at her with all the love in the world._

_The girl, Nunally giggled and hugged him. "I love you Lelouch!"_

_ "I love you, too."_

_ "Hey, Nunally! Brother!"_

_A brown haired boy with similar eyes as the other boy ran up and smiled. "Mind if I dance with Nunally?"_

_ "Go ahead Rolo," the boy, Lelouch smiled at the boy._

He smiled and then spotted the cat. "Hey!"

He ran after it and lunged for it as it left his hat behind. He tucked it into his pocket and set his khaki coat on the steps.

"Damn cat." Lelouch muttered.

"Hey," Suzaku looked up to see Gino. "Remembering the good times here?"

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, Anya is on lunch break though I'd stop by and say it's time to move onto the next city."

Suzaku nodded again. That's when they heard a yell.

"Hey!"

"A civilian here?" Gino wondered. "Looks like we gotta check this out."

"Yeah." then Suzaku stood and they entered the ballroom and stood on the balcony and saw a young male. Suzaku estimated about his age. He was lean and wore worn clothes. The jeans wore faded black with a patch on the right leg at the knee. His shirt was also black with a red jacket both of which were also worn. His boots were black and also worn but in good enough condition to where they could be worn. He had raven black hair that brushed his shoulders and pale skin. His back was turned so they couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey!" Gino yelled.

The boy looked up and began running as Gino jumped down the steps and Suzaku followed after him.

"What are you doing here? Hey! Stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute!"

The boy stopped in front of the portrait of late emperor Charles, Marianne, Nunally, and Lelouch from ten years ago. The four family members in the portrait were each standing. Charles stood with his head held high in confidence like an emperor should. Marianne's long dark locks were curled and some of it framed her face. Her held was looking down at the two children in the portrait with love. She was holding a young girls' hand. The girl had long blonde hair worn up with a ribbon. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness as they gazed at the boy standing beside her whose hand she was holding with her other hand. The boy had raven black hair and violet eyes that gazed back at the girl with both love and adoration.

The boy slowly turned around.

"How'd you get in he...re?" Gino stuttered the last part out when he got a close look at the boy.

The boy shrugged. Suzaku's breath hitched it was a perfect match of an older Lelouch.

"You know you look an awful like...never mind." Gino said and the boy rolled his eyes even though he could obviously tell they were knights.

"Are you Alexander?" his voice like smooth like silk.

"No. Who's that?" Gino asked.

The boy shrugged again. "I was told he could help."

"What's your name?" Gino asked.

"Lu."

"Like Luis?"

He shook his head. "No, just Lu."

"Well, Lu I'm Gino Weinberg and that guy there is Suzaku Kururugi." Gino grinned as he circled Lelouch.

"Would you stop circling me like some ridiculous imitation of a vulture?"

"Sorry," Gino apologized. "So let me ask you something Lu. You got a last name to that?"

"I know this is gonna sound crazy." Lelouch said, rubbing his head. "But I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was eight years old."

"And before that?" Gino pressed.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but I have very few memories of my past." Lelouch fiddled with the locket around his neck. "I do have one clue however and that is Pendragon."

"Pendragon?" Gino wondered, looking at the locket. "Would you excuse me a moment."

Gino walked over to Suzaku. "I think we've found our lost prince. What about you?"

Suzaku nodded, hesitantly. "He looks like him. Same physique and everything. I guess it could be him. He's the same age."

"Alright then it's settled." Gino said, returning to Lelouch. "Lu I have a proposition for you."

"Okay?" he was looking at Gino suspiciously with calculating violet eyes.

Gino directed him to the portrait.

"Here's the thing Lu. You look just like the lost prince." Lelouch's eyes widened at the portrait when his eyes landed on the young prince. "We're looking for him and you're looking for your family. So why not go to Pendragon with us and see if you really are the prince?"

"You think I'm the prince?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow and Gino nodded. "Okay I knew you were crazy but know I know you're mad."

He started walking away and Gino followed.

"Think about it! There's no harm done if you do. If it's true you'll know who you are and have found your family. If not the Imperial family will surely know and it was just an honest mistake."

Suzaku sighed, deciding to help out his friend. "It could be a possibility. Think about it. Your family is in Pendragon and the prince's family is in Pendragon. Either way it gets you to Pendragon, right?"

Lelouch sighed. "I have a feeling you won't leave me alone if I say no so I'll humor you and go."

Gino grinned as he looked back at Suzaku.

"It's settled then we're going to Pendragon." then he picked up Lelouch's coat and handed it to him. "I'll call Anya and let her know. Uh...what's with the cat?"

The black cat was currently rubbing up against Lelouch's leg.

Lelouch shrugged. "Arthur would you stop that."

"Your cat?"

Lelouch shook his head. "No. He stole my hat and led me here."

Gino nodded dialing Anya's number on his phone as he led Suzaku and Lelouch out of the palace as Lelouch pulled his coat on along with his hat and scarf. Suzaku took a deep breath. Better to do this sooner than later.

"Hey," he smiled a true genuine smile for the first time in ten years. "I'm Suzaku. Um...Lelouch."

"Just call me Lu until we're one hundred percent sure on this, okay?"

Suzaku nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Lelouch nodded.

Suzaku smiled. This guy was like Lelouch in attitude and in looks. He just hoped that this really was Lelouch. That he finally found his friend and that his search was finally over. But if he really was the prince…then what happened that caused him to lose his memories? Many questions were swarming through his mind and some of which Suzaku knew would be able to get an answer. There was only one thought that went through Suzaku's mind since his gut told him this was Lelouch vi Britannia.

_I may have finally found you...Lelouch._


	3. Chapter 3: Train Wreck

**TheScene01 here. Criticism is appreciated but please no flames!**

**A/N: **For those of you who are still confused Lu is not a nickname for Lelouch but the name he was given by the orphanage. So now continuing onward! Hope you guys like it so far. As a reminder there may be some parts where Lelouch is OOC. I myself am quite like him to an **extent** and this is a yoai Suzaku x Lelouch story though not sure might turn out to be Shounenai. Just have to wait and see. Also, this story was a suggestion from MichieKitty81, who wanted an Anastasia Code Geass Story so she got one. So those of you who have liked it so far thank her. She begged me to do this. Lol XD. Hope you're liking it bestie~! 3

**Summary: **The Britannia Imperial Family is betrayed by Charles' older brother, who places a curse upon the family. In the chaos as everyone escapes 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia gets left behind and goes missing. The Imperial Family is scattered and separated from each other with plans to meet in the future. Ten years later a search is still in progress for the lost prince, who is at the time an orphan searching for answers about his life and missing memories of 10 years. With only a single clue of who he is Lelouch sets out on a journey to get to the Imperial Capital Pendragon. But ends up meeting people he once knew that he doesn't remember. Now being reunited with his best friend and family, Lelouch hopes to regain his memories. But someone wants him dead and Suzaku isn't willing to lose him again without a fight.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING of Code Geass. I've watched the anime series but own nothing of it.

**Chapter 3: Train Wreck**

"Are you absolutely certain of this?" Anya asked. "Can you really be so sure?"

"Babe, you're hurting me. I'm telling you it's gotta be him, especially since Suzaku was staring at him like he was some sort of ghost from his past come back to haunt him." Gino said.

"But we don't know if the kid is Prince Lelouch and you want to take him to Pendragon? What if he's another imposter?" Anya asked.

There have been imposters. Men, who have been taught in the noble and royal ways trying to get the reward money Nunally is offering to keep to themselves like the selfish humans they are.

"Just hear me out." Gino said. "No one is that good and he didn't even know we were doing this at first until after the questions. This Lu looks like what I'd say Prince Lelouch would now. Lu is...he's an orphan, has Lady Marianne's looks, late Emperor Charles' eyes, he's got the same body structure, and he's the same age. Plus he can't remember from before he was eight. I don't think that's just a coincidence. Besides the only clue he has is that his family may be in Pendragon."

"And the prince's family is in Pendragon." Anya added.

"Right," Gino kissed Anya's temple. "Either way we help him by getting him to Pendragon and he possibly finds his family and if he's the prince then we found him and Lu finally finds where he belongs. It's a win-win situation."

"I say we try it."

They turned to Suzaku, who had finally spoken up.

"What Gino is saying makes sense so why not give it a shot?"

"All we have to do is brush him up on what Prince Lelouch was like and the Imperial Royal Family and see how that goes." Anya said.

"Time to meet him then!" Gino grinned, victoriously as he threw an arm around Anya.

As the door opened Lelouch looked up from petting Arthur to see Gino with his arm wrapped around a pink haired knight, and Suzaku behind her.

"So you can't really remember anything?" Anya asked.

Lelouch shook his head and sighed. Looks like he'll have to repeat himself.

"Look," Lelouch said. "I know it sounds crazy. I was found wondering around when I was eight years old with no memory of who I was or where I came from other than my first name started with an L. The orphanage thought I was from a noble family and got separated during the Aries Villa massacre. No one claimed me when they checked it out so I ended up staying."

"Until now?" the pink haired knight asked.

"I'm eighteen. I aged out."

"Anya Alstreim." the pink haired knight introduced herself.

Lelouch nodded. "I'm Lu."

Anya raised an eyebrow. "Got a last name?"

"I don't know my last name."

"It's alright I don't entirely trust my memories either." She said while she was still recording everything on her phone.

Anya was known to have a rare case of chronic amnesia. In this case instead of forgetting who she is she forgets things that happen. There is even some diary entries in her phone that don't match up with her memory of what she thinks have happened. That's one of the reasons she started recording everything and taking pictures to remember for her.

Gino sighed. He hated how Anya would freely bring up her amnesia sometimes. Of course he tried to help his girlfriend remember as well when she would fall back into one of her amnesia relapses.

"I'll go get train tickets. Until then get your...things. You do have other clothes than just that, right?" Gino asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

Anya sighed. "Well, stop somewhere to get you some more clothes. In the mean time I'll get us five tickets to Germany."

"We're taking a train to Germany?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"No," Suzaku chuckled. "We'll take the train and a ship across from there it's a bus ride and then another ride on a ship till we get there."

Lelouch nodded as Gino left.

People scurried about the halls delivering messages and orders of the next move. A green haired woman walked into an office with a dark mahogany desk sitting in the middle of it. She strolled over and sat on the end.

"Do you know how to knock C.C.?" the young blonde male asked.

"That's too much work and requires waiting." C.C. answered. "Besides I think you'd want to see this."

As she tossed a manila folder on the desk. The man opened it to see pictures of a young eighteen year old male in worn clothes with raven black hair and violet eyes that were known only to the Britannia Royal family. The man smiled.

"So the lost prince is finally found?"

"Heading to Pendragon, too." C.C. added.

"You did well C.C."

"What will you do now V.V.?"

V.V. smiled. "I think my nephew needs reminding of where he stands. He won't make it back to Pendragon...not alive at least. Oh and C.C."

"Yes?"

A gun shot was heard as C.C. fell to her knees.

"You didn't think I didn't know your plan from the start? I let you live because I knew you could lead me to Lelouch vi Britannia, future heir to the Britannia thrown. So I thank you. But unfortunately I must kill you now." he aimed the gun at her forehead and pulled the trigger.

He sighed as blood spilled from her head and shoulder pooling around her body and soaking the rug.

V.V. sighed at the bloody mess that her lifeless body was causing. "And this was my favorite rug."

He shrugged, smirking. "Well, I guess there's no use in crying over spilt blood. Lucifer get someone in here to clean this up...and also call in Mao. Tell him I've got a job for him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about it."

"Yes, my lord." Lucifer bowed, leaving the room.

"The 11th prince will die yet. But first... I think it's to pay an old friend a little visit." V.V. smirked, exiting the room.

The room was now vacant. All but the body of one dead witch C.C.

A train passed by trudging along the snowy terrain. Lelouch sat in one of the many cars reading a book. Suzaku was setting the luggage above in the compartments above.

"Hey, that's where that went." Gino said. "You like reading?"

Lelouch nodded, handing the book to Gino as he sat next to Anya, who was sitting at the window. Suzaku sat next to Lelouch, who was slouching a bit and fiddling with the locket he had around his neck.

Suzaku chuckled. "You shouldn't slouch."

"And stop fiddling with that thing," Gino added, grinning. "You're royalty that's not what they do."

"And how is it that you know what royalty does and doesn't do?"

"Because we make it our business," Suzaku teased.

"Oh."

Suzaku mentally kicked himself, reminding himself that this isn't the Lelouch he knows completely. People change.

"Hey, Suzaku?"

"Yeah?" Suzaku asked.

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku blinked. "Um...yeah. I mean you know I do!"

"Then stop bossing me around," Lelouch snapped, while grabbing a book next to him and opening it to read.

Gino chuckled and when Suzaku looked up to see Gino grinning at him. Suzaku had to admit that would be Lelouch's reaction. He remembered one of the fights he and Lelouch had before.

_ "I don't have to treat you like anything! You're just a spoiled Brit!" a young Suzaku yelled._

_ "Oh, am I?" a young Lelouch mocked. "Let me ask you something Suza__**ko**__. Do you respect royalty?"_

_Suzaku glared at Lelouch. Usually a girl's name ended in -ko in Japan. "Yeah! Of course I do!"_

_ "Then show some respect and stop bossing me around!"_

_Lelouch and Suzaku both glared at each other daring the other to break eye contact first. Lelouch spoke up still maintaining a heated glare._

_ "Besides I don't care if you treat me like the common stranger you pass on the streets. You don't even have to treat me like a prince but you will show me respect." Lelouch and left, leaving a shock Suzaku behind._

Suzaku chuckled. It was rather amusing now that he thought of it.

"He certainly has a mind of his own," Gino said.

Suzaku nodded, grinning over at Lelouch.

"If you're going to talk about me I'd appreciate it if it while I wasn't around," Lelouch snapped at Gino.

Gino's face fell and put his hands up in surrender. "I give."

Anya gave a tiny smile and Suzaku chuckled.

"Alright, I think we're getting off on the wrong foot." Suzaku said.

"So do I but I appreciate you apologizing." Lelouch said.

"Wait. Who said I was apologizing?" Suzaku asked.

"Look just stop talking it's only going to serve in upsetting me further."

"Now you two get along. Suzaku quit pestering him." Gino teased.

"Me? It's him!"

"HA!" Lelouch exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation and left to go somewhere else.

Gino looked at Suzaku, who just smiled at him and shrugged.

"He's something else," Anya mused. "Though, I must say for growing up in an orphanage you'd think he was the prince himself with that attitude."

Gino laughed. "Yeah, even his glares are as icy as Lady Marianne's were when she was angry."

Suzaku laughed.

"Yeah…" he sighed, smiling.

Gino smiled at the sight of Suzaku loosening up and leaning against the window with a content and relaxed expression gracing his face. It was a nice change from seeing a forced smile and Suzaku being on constant guard. Anya gave a small smile towards her friend as the black cat, Arthur jumped into her lap. Everything seemed to be looking up for now. Gino left and passed by a few bystanders.

"They said the train was changing course. So we are no longer stopping in Germany but passing through it." The woman sighed.

Gino grimaced as he turned around and walked down back to where Anya and Suzaku were waiting for him.

"We're gonna have to jump off early. This place is heading right through Germany." Gino said.

"You guys get the bags I'll get Lu." Suzaku said as he left, looking for Lelouch.

Suzaku went from car to car, door to door looking for him as fast as he could. He opened the door and found Lelouch resting on a seat. He started to gently shake him.

"Hey. Lu come on. Wake up." Suzaku said as he was smacked in the face by Lelouch, himself. "OW!"

Lelouch sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were-Oh, it's just you. Never mind then."

"Come on. We're going."

"Going? Going where?"

"Just get your bag."

"Yeah, yeah." Lelouch said as he got his suitcase out of the compartment above.

Suzaku left with Lelouch as he walked down the car he was rubbing his nose which still hurt from the damage it had sustained. They met up with Gino and Anya.

"Come on. Time to make our leave." Gino said, handing Suzaku his suitcase, who nodded in agreement.

Then there was an explosion that rocked the train and nearly knocked the four to the ground. As Lelouch was about to fall Suzaku caught him and helped him to steady himself.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know," Gino said. "But there goes the dining car."

Gino pointed to the other end of the train which had been blown off. Suzaku was climbing the latter looking for anything to use Anya spoke up.

"I think some is messing the engine." She said as she was looking through a window.

Suzaku took off his coat and started climbing the car of the train that led to the engine. "I'll check it out. Stay here."

Gino nodded. "Be careful.  
Suzaku nodded and then climbed into the engine room.

"Hey is anyone here?" Suzaku called as he looked to see how fast the train was going and the glass on the device shattered. "Whoa!"

He checked but found that the break's handle was broken off. Suzaku grimaced. He jumped back to where Anya, Gino, and Lelouch were standing with the wind striking his face with no mercy.

"We're going way too fast," Lelouch said.

"No one is driving this thing! We're gonna have to jump!" Suzaku said, urgently.

"Did you say jump?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku opened the side door.

"After you," Anya commented, sarcastically.

"We gotta disconnect the cars…the only problem is it looks like someone heated it up so the connectors would melt and combine together…" Gino sighed.

Suzaku walked over to that part of the train outside. "Hand me something to break it with!"

"Here." Gino handed him a hammer and Suzaku started pounding the thing into the connector.

Arthur started meowing as Lelouch looked for something to help disconnect them from the engine. Lelouch smiled at Arthur as he read the side of the box that Arthur was sitting on which said 'TNT'. Meanwhile the hammer broke on Suzaku.

"Come on. Is there anything else?" Suzaku asked.

"Here," Lelouch handing Suzaku a lit TNT stick.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "That'll work."

He set on the connector and he and Lelouch took cover behind boxes as Anya and Gino did the same.

"What do they teach in that orphanage?" Suzaku asked as an explosion ensued to separate them from the engine.

"Suzaku the break is broke," Gino said holding it up as Suzaku put out the small fire.

"Come on. We'll jump out the back." Anya said as she took her suitcase and the others followed suit.

"Well, this is our stop," Lelouch said as they all jumped out the back end of the train's car and landed into the snow.

"I hate trains," Suzaku muttered. "Remind me never to get on a train again."

Gino laughed while patting Suzaku on the back. "No promises buddy."

"Well?" the blonde man behind the desk asked.

The silver haired Chinese man across the room smiled with his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"The deed is done. The train was rigged as promised."

"Good work Mao."

"Thank you Mr. V.V."

V.V. smiled. "However, if he truly was with three members of the Knights of the Round then odds are he's still alive. Never underestimate them."

"Yes, Lord V.V." the silver haired assassin said.

"Get it done Mao. I don't want to be constantly looking over my shoulder because the heir to the Britannian thrown has regained his memories and wants to put an end to my plans. He may be his father's child but he has a similar mind to that of Schneizel el Britannia." V.V. said. "He'll be a nuisance to our organization."

Mao smiled maliciously. "Then consider him already dead. I never fail after all."

V.V. smiled. "Excellent."


End file.
